


Drawn to the Stars in Your Eyes

by sanbika



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alchemy, Altean Lance (Voltron), Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - No War (Voltron), Background Relationships, Ballroom Dancing, Coming of Age, F/M, Galra Keith (Voltron), Inspired by Romeo and Juliet, Keith (Voltron) Angst, Klance Secret Santa 2020, Love at First Sight, M/M, POV Keith (Voltron), Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:56:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28770450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanbika/pseuds/sanbika
Summary: Keith is attending a celebratory ball with Krolia and his step-father Kolivan. As a new graduate of the Galra Academy with no clue what to do next and a lot of discomfort in social settings, it is about as stressful as he expected. But something, or someone, catches his eye and changes the course of his night.Inspired by the fishtank scene in Baz Luhrmann's Romeo + Juliet. Written for the Klance Secret Santa 2020 for Sapphysparrow.
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), Kolivan/Krolia (Voltron)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 99
Collections: Klance Secret Santa





	Drawn to the Stars in Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IrisBlue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisBlue/gifts).



> This is written for [Sapphysparrow](https://sapphysparrow.tumblr.com) for the Klance Secret Santa 2020. Thanks for waiting and putting up with me as I dealt with some health issues. I wish you a very special holiday season (it ain't over til candlemas lol) and that this fic continues to give you cheer. I have never written Galtean and sincerely hope that I did it justice for you. <3 
> 
> Some songs for the dancing by the fish tank scene: 1. [Kissing You by Des'ree](https://youtu.be/XNioG5anmBE) from the movie Romeo + Juliet and 2. [You've Got the Love by Florence and the Machine](https://youtu.be/PQZhN65vq9E).
> 
> This is unashamedly inspired by Romeo and Juliet’s first glimpse of each other [here](https://youtu.be/8JoOpx6VwHk)

Keith was so done with this formal peace celebration, with his uncomfortable Academy uniform and its stiff collar, with his mother and stepfather forcing him to meet the various planetary dignitaries and their families. They were making polite conversation with the Alteans, chatting on and on about the event and displays and recent political events while Keith stood as far from the small group as was socially acceptable, bored and focused on his sweet, effervescent juniberry beverage until only a stray drop or two remained in the crystal goblet. 

He could feel his mother’s searing gaze on him every now and then, matching the lulls of the conversation, but he just couldn’t bring himself to join in. That wasn’t him. He was a fighter, a pilot, not some silver-tongued diplomat or politically minded peacekeeper or scholar from the Academy. He’d get tongue-tied and flustered, likely to embarrass himself or his step-father Kolivan and his position as counsel to the Emperor Lotor. 

It was best to keep to himself, even if it meant putting up with a lecture from his mother or worse, Kolivan. 

Keith realized that the soft murmurs of the conversation had drifted away, and looked up to see the group walking in his direction as the Altean family flowed along to another Galra family. Falling into step, he could see the faintly exasperated cast of his mother’s face. Kolivan’s ears were twitching, a sure sign that he was about to go into a thoughtful but no less embarrassing speech about how mature, responsible Academy graduates behaved. 

Instead he met Keith’s eyes and coughed lightly. 

“You know Keith, that was the Ambassador’s party, it would have done you good to get to know them. Coran is quite influential in the alliance, he might be able to recommend you to a commission on an exploratory ship, and I know you’d enjoy that.”

Keith tried not to grumble, but if he were to go by his mother’s faint laugh, he apparently failed.

“I know who it was. I just… had nothing to add to the conversation. And besides…”

He trailed off, a familiar anxiety causing his shoulder to tauten and tense..

How did you go about telling your family that even after graduating from the Galra Academy Leadership program with highest honors, you weren’t really sure what you should be doing with your life?

How to tell your mother, a decorated officer and peace ambassador that negotiations weren’t your thing? Or your new step-father, one of the highest ranking Galra officials - how would you tell him you weren’t interested in administration and governance?   
  


“Besides that,” Kolivan continued with a fiddly smile, “He is friends with King Alfor and,” here he paused, clearing his throat, “could introduce you to his beautiful daughter, Princess Allura.”

Keith’s mouth dropped open, embarrassment rushing through his body and turning his ears red. Before he could think of a response, and he wasn’t quite sure what he would say to his step-father about his interests in potential mates, his mother broke into the conversation.

“Look by the exhibition grandstand, there’s Ryner, the Olkari Ambassador. Didn’t you say you had been wanting to speak to her about biofarm technical difficulties, Kolivan?”

The older Galra looked up, raising his brows in recognition. 

“Yes, that is her. It would be convenient to speak with her now… but... we had wanted to enjoy this event as a family. Would it be alright if I...?”

Keith’s mother nodded, “I’ll join you in a moment. Let me find Shiro so he and Keith can stay together until we return.”

Kolivan nodded sharply before striding off. 

At his departure, Keith let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d still been holding. 

Kolivan was someone he respected very much—a serious, hard-working Galra who had advanced in their governance slowly over years, and a close friend of his mother’s who had been supportive of their family since his father had died. He hadn’t minded Krolia’s courtship with Kolivan or their marriage, if anything he was grateful that his mother had found someone again, and that his childhood friend Shiro was something like a real brother to him now.

He just wasn’t the type to talk about his preferences in mates and partners. He had barely thought about it for himself, and he hadn’t found a mate at the Academy as Shiro and his mother had. 

Krolia placed a hand on his shoulder, her face calm but concern apparent in her eyes. 

“He doesn’t mean to overstep, Keith. He is rather… rigid in his perceptions and is trying to look out for you, for your future. I will talk to him about this so he won’t bring up this point again.”

Keith squeezed his mother’s hand gratefully. 

Kolivan wasn’t really the problem. But every time he suggested a job or position, or asked Keith if he had any special friends, it just reminded Keith that he had no idea what he was meant to do and how out of step he felt with all the other graduates who had prestigious commissions on distinguished Galra cruisers or Altean peace-keeping forces or Coalition government apprenticeships. Or others who had found partners during their schooling and were planning to settle down and raise some kits. 

The feeling that he wasn’t where he was meant to be and had no idea what to do about it was overwhelming. 

Krolia must have sensed his discomfort because she stepped back immediately.

“Why don’t you take a walk? You look like you could use some air. We will find Shiro and Adam and be back in half a varga, at most. And if you’d prefer, we can return home then.”

Keith felt a weight lifted off of his shoulders, waving after her as she drifted off in Kolivan’s direction.

He paused to take a breath, thankful that his mother could read him like that without even asking. 

Filling his glass with another serving of juniberry wine, he looked around, recognizing some of his classmates and teachers scattered around the ballroom. This was a prestigious event, where new graduates were encouraged to mingle and advertise themselves and their achievements to noteworthy officers and businessmen. 

“Hey Keith!”

James, the second highest ranked graduate, gestured at him, chuckling, from a small group of his classmates huddled in an alcove. 

Well it wasn’t a smile so much as a sneer, showing off his long canines. They weren’t friends at all, James had constantly tried to knock Keith and his high scores down a peg during their school years. If he went over there, he’d be even more on edge, with James in his face, and surrounded by the laughs of his schoolmates as they stroked the ego. 

It might’ve been rude but he just had no energy to deal with any more socializing, let alone with someone as tiresome as James. He raised his hand to acknowledge them but quickly turned away, hoping to look like he had something else to do.

“Loner!” 

With that witless parting remark ringing in his ear and a smattering of giggles, he stalked away from the punch table bumping into some random alien roughly. He muttered a frazzled apology and desperately wanted to go home, fighting hard to keep a glare off of his face as he strode quickly, searching for a quiet place to relax. It wasn’t that he hated these annual festivals and peace-time ceremonies, it was just that he had a limited amount of patience and they had already been there for several varga. 

And everything here served to remind him of his inadequacy and failures. Of how adrift he was.

He’d watched with interest, cheering as the Galra Champions, elite soldiers captaining their own cruisers, participated in non-lethal force battles and feats of strength, cunning, and marksmanship. His brother Shiro was one of them after all, a noted military savant (though he hadn’t ranked as high as expected due to his fiance Adam’s alluring ceremonial attire and bare shoulders, Keith surmised). 

The Altean magical shows had been fascinating as well, if a little eerie, with alchemical displays of beauty and cleverness. They had enchanted a pool of rare fish and exotic plants into a literal, moving wall of water that was both impressive and intimidating. 

But despite the pageantry and the entrancing displays, he could see the meetings, the conversations, the subtle agreements as Galra and Olkari, Alteans and Balmerans made deals, as new cadets got positions through family connections. It disgusted him to think that the underbelly of such a beautiful exposition was full of corruption and avarice. 

Keith didn’t know what he wanted for himself, but he didn’t want  _ that.  _ He wasn't some smiling pawn, a bright shiny star to burnish the crown of the Galra military, waiting for the next skirmish or battle or war. He wasn’t someone to be bought.

Whatever he did, he wanted to  _ help.  _ Like his dad had. 

But what a transgression, for the highest ranking graduate of his class to do nothing with his accomplishments. Someone with a brother like Shiro, the youngest and best pilot of his age, with a stepfather like Kolivan, a mother like Krolia, accomplished, renowned warriors and diplomats. 

To tell them he was thinking of joining the Blade of Marmora to do peace-keeping missions… it wouldn’t be considered respectable at all to outsiders. It’d be something like an embarrassment. 

“He had such promise.” That’s what they’d say about him. 

The anxiety of his unknown future, the fear that his parents or Shiro would be disappointed with his unconventional choices, was unbearable, especially as he watched the people he’d gone to school with take bold steps all around him. All with a confidence and social grace he would never have.

He downed his wine and stashed the goblet on an empty table, wishing Alteans made stronger drinks, worry turning his stomach into knots. 

Rolo, a classmate he’d studied with at the Academy, caught his eye, tilting his head with a hopeful smile towards the ballroom floor, where the bubbled lights had dimmed. Alteans and Galra, Olkari and Balmerans took the floor in groups, taking slow, circular steps to a quiet, harmonic chorus of horns and strings. 

Quiznack.

Keith had to get away, because dancing was the very last thing he wanted to get roped into doing, with his nerves so unsettled. He offered a shaky smile, more of a grimace, at his acquaintance before darting away towards the near-empty exhibition halls by the balcony.

Keith wandered around groups of partygoers, hoping to entertain himself alone among the artistic and scientific marvels a while longer. Sure he could leave, he was a full-grown Galra after all, but he knew he would get a reproach from either Krolia or Kolivan for leaving early, and Shiro would be sad he hadn’t had any fun. 

It was no secret that his whole family had been hoping he might find someone his own age to spend time with, especially as Shiro was planning his bonding ceremony to Adam soon and Keith didn’t have groups of friends or even crewmates to spend time with one-on-one. Once Shiro was out of the house, he’d be alone, and he expected to have more awkward conversations with Kolivan about his future.

He stepped down the black marble steps towards the strange sheet of water the Alteans had bewitched, noticing the slight pulse and glow from the magic that kept it circulating and filtering. He’d never tell anyone this, but he loved Altean magic, goosebumps dotting his fur as he marveled at the spectacle. 

What would it be like to have magic flowing through you? To disobey the laws of science and physics by channeling your energy? Sure, the Galra druids had created their own share of magic long ago, but it was a private shame. Galra magic needed freshly harvested quintessence. It was evil, outlawed centuries ago, a blot on the pages of history.

Seeing the pulse and beat of real magic in front of him made his ears twitch with jealousy. 

_ Maybe I have a destiny… I was just born to the wrong species _ , he thought glumly. 

Keith shook his tail, casting aside the dark thoughts plaguing him and looking around, wondering who had cast this particular enchantment. It must have taken a lot of concentration and effort to keep the spells up for so long. 

He had also never seen fish like this before, the dashes of richly pigmented colors like magenta, cobalt, emerald, and gold in iridescent scales and trailing tails were mesmerizing in the semi-darkness of the hall, leaving little trails of light to follow. 

One fish in particular caught his attention, its long scarlet fins so thin they seemed to slowly disappear into the water, and its eyes were wide, an uncanny sentience reflecting from them. He followed its trail of bubbles along the water wall as it darted between clumps of neon coral and stones, an occasional drop sprinkling on his head or dark formalwear. 

The fish ducked under a coral arch and disappeared into a jumble of rock to his disappointment, but then a flash of bright blue took his breath away. 

Keith turned to look at the fish, his skin erupting in goosebumps only to lose his breath at the crystalline eye gazing back at him from the other side of the water wall. 

It wasn’t a fish at all but an Altean watching him, his marks glowing bright with embarrassment. He was beautiful with smooth, tawny skin and dark hair, and those curved, luminous scales. It was hard to make out their color through the water, but they were a bright cobalt blue. 

Keith swallowed, his mouth suddenly too dry to offer any relief, but something about the Altean’s expression, so open and flustered at being caught in his solitary surveillance, was just the tiniest bit sweet. He found himself smiling back, a wide grin he couldn’t control or stop from growing, even to the point of exposing his fangs. The other dropped his gaze to the floor, and Keith ached for him to look up again, he’d never seen such beautiful eyes in his life. 

He’d be worried by how out of character he was acting if wasn’t focused on the Altean’s brows climbing and the soft grin that he offered in return. 

Keith took a step forward only to walk directly into the water, dousing himself briefly with cold, clear liquid and abruptly jumping back with a gasp. His gaze flew back to the mysterious person across from him, who started to laugh, biting his lip to cut himself off and holding a finger up before Keith could be irritated. 

His breath was stolen as the other stepped to his left, ducked down to the coral arch and gazed up again, as if playing a game. Keith’s heartbeat quickened, following along so the other would stay in his line of sight, but huffing in good nature as the other dodged as soon as he caught up. 

The little game of cat and mouse was silly and fun, something he’d never done since he was a kit himself but it was strangely satisfying. 

The other was fast and graceful, moving in step with the amorous tones that were floating around them. Keith held back a purr as he caught up to the Altean man again. His tail lashed as the other went faster, the flashes of blue or the curve of his grin spiking Keith’s pulse each time they locked eyes.

He wanted to catch him, this exciting stranger, like he’d never wanted anything before. 

So he quickened his step as they edged toward the end of the water wall, nearing the balcony and the brisk night air. The Altean did the same, his shy grin growing to a wide beam as they neared the edge and before Keith had time to think of what he was doing, they stood inches apart from each other, close enough to feel the deep breaths they both took as a result of their game. 

He was tall for an Altean, nearly level as they took each other in, and wore the neat blue and white collared suit of an Altean Alchemist. There was a delicate, golden diadem on his forehead with a blue gem in it, meaning he was related to the royal family. 

Keith was speechless, eyes wide as he struggled with what to say. He’d never spoken to a royal before, wasn’t really practiced with talking with strangers for that matter. 

The Altean wouldn’t stop staring at him, his smile broad and toothy as he laughed.

“You’re soaking wet! You must’ve been pretty bored if you’re willing to go for a swim with your clothes on. And at a formal ball no less!”

What? 

Looking down, Keith realized he was dripping wet. He had been so focused on their little game and catching the other man as they had dashed through the crowds making their way towards the ballroom that he had barely noticed when he had breached the water. He was a little irritated and curled his lip before the Altean spoke again. 

“Oh don’t ruin it and get angry! Here, hold on a moment.”

The Altean took his hand in his own, and Keith marveled as he realized the man was glowing, a teal light emanating from his markings and gently surrounding them before a harsh gust of wind from nowhere came and fluffed his fur, squeezing out the water from his clothes into a puddle on the floor. 

The other smiled again, this time sly and proud.

“Now don’t go telling Allura I did that, she’d be all over me for using my alchemy on silly parlor tricks. Actually don’t tell Allura anything, she wouldn’t be happy to know I stepped away from my post... oh my, your fur looks so fluffy, can I just...”

And before he could say a word in response, the Altean moved even closer, cupping his face, stroking the soft down along his cheeks in fascination. His marks were glowing again but he seemed totally unaware. 

Keith shivered against the intense sensation; it was so lacking in propriety he almost gasped, feeling the strange whirl in his stomach stronger than ever and realizing what it was: a purr that he was barely keeping at bay. 

But that was impossible. Purring for someone he had just met? Galra purred around their family or mates. Purring for a stranger was something out of a fairy tale or a romance. It didn’t happen in real life.

This Altean was just striking and handsome. He was caressing his fur in public, like they were a bonded pair! He must not know how sensitive Galra were to touch, how private they were about courting and mating. It was confusing his body into wanting to purr, that was all.

Keith flushed and took a half-step back while his skin prickled. If it had been anyone else, he might’ve smacked the hands that he had gently pulled down. But the Altean had frowned a little, as though he was dismayed, and the thought crossed his mind that this was someone who should frown as little as possible.

He hummed, wondering what he could say to prolong the conversation without offending the strange alien. But it was hard to think when his mouth was so dry and his purr was constantly bubbling up so he lamely tried to follow up on the last thing the other had said, his voice cracking as he spoke. 

“So, um, uh, Allura.. you mentioned, um, Princess Allura? Who is, is she your boss, or?”

“You could say that. If being cousins twice removed counts, and I don’t work for her so much as I attend her as a member of court, but yes, she does boss me around a lot.”

His companion snorted a laugh that caused his cheeks to dimple and again that low rumbling in stomach bothered him.

Keith realized that they still were far too close for comfort. If Krolia or Kolivan saw him, they’d immediately assume he had hidden a relationship from them and the questions would begin. If Shiro saw he’d get the wrong idea, and the teasing would never end. Not only had he been flirting with a stranger, but an Altean royal, ugh he could just imagine how tickled his brother would be.

But he didn’t step away, he couldn’t. 

Every time he thought to, the Altean moved or made a new expression and Keith felt dazzled all over again, and a little helpless. He felt warm all over for some reason despite the soaking and the cold air. 

“No, Allura’s my cousin. Well, second cousin. That’s right, I’m a member of the royal Altean court, thank you very much. But she does a lot of bossing! I’m supposed to be standing in the middle of the water, to monitor the spell until the evening is over. It’s supposed to be an honor, show off my skills and all that, but honestly it’s awful. She gets to have all the fun while I spend my first ball tucked away in the back like an old maid. I’m a strapping, young Altean in the prime of my life, it’s a crime is what it is!”

Keith felt like he should be annoyed, the name dropping and the complaining, but somehow it just made the warmth in his belly curl a little tighter. His eyes fell to the other’s rosy lips. He wanted to bite the little sulk forming there. 

He coughed in surprise at his own thoughts. 

“Do you always talk this much?”

Not what he wanted to say! But he stopped his surprised laugh as a sour look came across the other’s face.

“What! No, of course not. I just have been standing here for varga with no one to talk to so excuse me for being a little pent up.”

The peevish expression that he was making was so comical, Keith couldn’t help but chuff in amusement. 

“You must have done something to get stuck doing wall duty during a gala this big.”

This time the Altean man turned red, and he looked down again, shuffling his feet a bit.

“Eh, you’re not exactly wrong. I, ahem, got kidnapped, well borrowed really. By a girl. Who also borrowed my ship as she needed a ride. I guess being a cousin to royalty is a real draw for some people. But it wasn’t like that! She was a member of the Blade of Marmora! I’d been dying to see them in action for ages and the court is dull so often. Anyway, I may have snuck out to see her in the first place, so uh, wall duty. It’s the worst. I haven’t had anyone to talk to besides gossipy old ladies all night!”

Keith’s nose twitched as he tried not to laugh at the chagrined expression on the other’s face. He wasn’t so acquainted with Alteans to know if talking so fast was common but the conversation was endearing. He also sensed that it wouldn’t be appreciated to laugh so instead he squeezed the hand that still clasped his. A warm hand he hadn’t even realized he had been holding. 

A hand he, despite his own prickly nature and concerns about discretion, didn’t  _ want _ to let go. 

Looking around to ensure his relative privacy and taking a long draw of bracing air, he turned to face the handsome man before him.

“You know, as oddly charming as you are, I still don’t know your name. It could be scandalous for either of us to be seen acting so foolishly. Members of the Altean court surely can’t be seen in the arms of strange aliens and Galra don’t do displays of affection like this, unless they’re bonded and even then it’s… untoward. Will you tell me your name, at least? For propriety, of course.”

The other man startled, as if he’d totally forgotten himself. He turned his head back and forth, breathing a sigh of relief as he realized that only a few were still out here, and none were paying them any attention. 

“Oh thank the stars. I would’ve never heard the end of it if I’d… but it’s not like we even…”

He dropped his head to look at their clasped hands, glowing again. The expression on his face was bashful. He seemed to hesitate, licking his lips before meeting Keith’s gaze head on, hands clasping his tighter and moving closer than before, nearly chest to chest. 

“My name’s Lance. And I swear I don’t do this! I never get the chance with all the courtly duties and attending Allura. It’s just…. Your eyes were so, so—”

“My eyes?” 

Keith had typical Galra eyes, gold and violet like his mother, nothing like the strangely two-tone Altean jewels in front of him. 

“Kind. They just drew me in. Your smile too, so gentle and soft. And then you actually caught me staring and it was so, so  _ wonderful  _ to be seen as just me. Just Lance, not the person I’m always supposed to be.”

He, Keith? A fierce warrior of the Galra Academy, top of his class in fighting, a fearless pilot, and ruthless strategist with no friends? He had kind eyes? Despite the ridiculous thought, his tail curled in pleasure.

A traitorous purr uncurled from Keith’s chest and he covered his own mouth with a gasp. 

Lance settled, his mouth dropped, realizing perhaps how bold his behavior was or could be taken. A crooked grin crossed his face as he stepped away. 

“I have to apologize. I really have no idea what’s come over me. I have already taken up your whole evening with my ramblings and I have to attend this attraction. Please don’t let me keep you from your party and friends..”

He turned, as though to go back towards the water wall’s entrance but Keith grabbed his arm, stopping him in his tracks. Lance’s face sobered for a moment and he pulled back, dragging Keith along for an inch or two. Altean strength was nothing to scoff at. 

But he couldn’t let Lance go off like this, thinking he’d been embarrassing himself to an amused stranger, or an angered one. What if he thought his purr had been a growl, a warning to back off?

“Don’t go, please, or let me walk you.” Keith stuttered out, feeling coarse and unpracticed at speaking so openly like this. “I didn’t mean to purr, it’s unusual to say the least as I shouldn’t be purring unless we were… we were bonded. But somehow, seeing you and your little glow, it makes me want to purr.”

Lance raised his brows in surprise. “Purr!”

Keith swallowed and nodded rapidly, the world falling away as he waited for Lance’s response. 

“My little glow made you purr, hmm?”

He wasn’t expecting the grin that was snaking across the other’s face.

“I’m bad with all that.” Keith admitted, feeling a little loose-limbed and sweaty in his paws. “I’m not really acquainted with words of affection, or romance, this is all very new to me. I would be pleased, though, if you’d join me for a dance.” 

Lance’s grin turned sincere as he replied with a no.

Keith tensed and felt the full weight of his discomfort hit him. 

“No, I don’t mean no! I mean yes, but I can’t go dancing over in the ballroom, I have to stay here all night. So, I mean, no I can’t, But I want to! I can’t think of something I want to do more…”

Keith nearly fell over with the weight of his worries gone. As he looked at it, the water wall did seem a lot less sturdy than it had before, rippling and sloshing as it was.

“Well, that is unfortunate. You should try to be a better attendant, if only for my sake so we can enjoy the next celebration.. But I don’t mind keeping you company here, if you don’t mind.”

Lance pouted, gaze drifting longingly towards the hall where the couples were still swaying around each other. A determined cast came across his face and he turned away, pulling Keith after him with that strange, surprising strength to stand behind the water wall.

“I might get in trouble for this but hold on.”

And Lance reached both his hands up, eyes and marks glowing aquamarine, and forced the water dividing the hallway over their heads to bend up, sealing their side of the hallway, and giving them some semblance of privacy. 

Keith started to purr again at the display of magical power.

“You were saying” Lance grinned cheekily, wiping a bead of sweat away with a dainty, gloved hand. 

“I was saying….” Keith repeated, caught up in the magic of the moment, with the salty smell of the air, the low, slow hum of the orchestra’s songs around them, the ethereal glow of the lights through the water and the way it dappled on Lance’s perfect golden cheeks. He recovered and offered his hand, his heart trembling. 

“I was saying... may I have this dance?”

Lance didn’t answer but stole forward, biting his lip and taking Keith’s hand, placing his other on the pauldron of his Academy uniform, caressing it softly. For the first time, Keith was proud of the medals and decorations he’d achieved in school. 

He placed his other hand snugly around Lance’s waist, pulling them to each other and began to take long, slow steps. Keith didn’t know any dances, but had seen enough to guess, so he was really following Lance’s lead. 

“You know, I never got your name. Should I just call you handsome?” 

Lance’s face had turned gleefully wicked. It must have been the twentieth smile he’d seen him make but quiznack, if Keith didn’t love them all.

“M-my name’s Keith.”

“I’m happy to meet you Keith.”

His voice had cracked again as he introduced himself, and his hands shook as Lance leant up to pull them into a sweet and shy first kiss, but he didn’t have the wherewithal to care because for the first time in his life, in the most unlikely of places, he felt totally smitten... and totally sure he was where he was meant to be.

**Author's Note:**

> This work took a lot of effort spread out over months and many migraines and anxiety attacks. It would mean the world to me if you would leave a comment to let me know what you thought of it. <3


End file.
